In My Life
by mayzie
Summary: A different take on SuperFamily. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have a daughter. A series of fluffy one-shots through the years, may get darker as the years go on. Each chapter accompanied by a classic rock song. Eventual Civil War spoilers.
1. In My Life

**Hello! This plot bunny has been hopping around my head and refusing to leave so here it is! My first non-Harry Potter fic.**

**This is my own spin on SuperFamily where Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have a girl (instead of Peter Parker- sorry). This story is pretty much a bunch of fluffy one-shots throughout their daughter's life.**

**Each chapter refers to a song or includes a song, which will be the name of each chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.**

**I do not own any of this material.**

* * *

**In My Life**

**The Beatles**

* * *

Steve should have fallen asleep immediately, considering how tired he had been the last few weeks, but something had tugged at the back of his mind, something he had been pushing back there since she arrived at Stark tower. Was it wrong for them to bring a child into this world? They certainly knew better than anyone else what an awful place it was out there. But it was too late to give her back, they had already fallen in love with her.

Steve had wanted children more than Tony at first, which was not exactly surprising. In fact, most of the people they knew didn't think Tony should ever be trusted with a human child, look how he turned out. He could hardly take care of himself. Steve also never thought he'd be so happy with a man. Things like that did not just happen where (or when) he came from. Maybe that was why he never had much luck with ladies in the past. They had been happily married for a little over a year now, something no one expected, but who could turn down a proposal from Iron Man, or Tony Stark? Genius, billionaire, no longer playboy. Only Pepper saw it coming. She had loved Tony, but she saw the way he looked at Steve. The way he was always so careful around them. Tony was the epitome of modern and he had fallen in love with a man from the 40s. It was so ironic it had to be. The day Tony told her he feared that he loved her only out of necessity, her heart broke, but it did not stop her from giving her blessing on the new couple. Aside from the wedding, the past few years had been mostly quiet since the Avengers first formed to stop Loki from destroying their precious Earth.

As far as SHIELD and America were concerned, all of the Avengers had gone their separate ways, though that wasn't exactly true. Bruce was still staying somewhere in Stark Tower; there were certainly enough floors and weapons to contain him if something happened to go wrong, plus he said the happiest he'd been in a while was when he was playing with Tony's toys or helping concoct new technologies. Tony was just glad to have someone who understood him that wasn't JARVIS, considering Steve still refused to even use a cell phone. Natasha and Clint also got married, in a less extravagent way than Tony and Steve. Despite getting married they had no intentions of settling down because they loved fighting together too much. They moved on to work jobs for another American operation stationed in Morocco. The others received a phone call or an antique from time to time just to know Hawkeye and the Black Widdow were still thinking of the Avengers. Thor would visit Earth whenever he could, occasionally with a chained up Loki in tow, though considering how the last few visits went he probably wouldn't bring Loki back for a while. When he visited he never failed to get coffee with Tony, Steve, and Bruce.

Perhaps that was why it all snowballed to this. Tony, Steve, and Bruce were all each other had and frankly Steve felt it just wasn't enough, even with Pepper always hovering around, Steve wanted more.

All of these thoughts swirled around in his brain as he finally started to drift into a dream. It was the kind of dream where you're not entirely asleep yet and you're doing something as plain as walking down the a sidewalk. He was relaxed for the first time in days, but he tripped in his dream and was jolted awake. He awoke to find the bed next to him empty. He stretched out his arm to find it was still warm. The clock on the bedside readout said 2:36 AM; Tony had only stumbled into bed from the workshop an hour ago. Sometimes Tony would wake in the middle of the night with an idea and run down to the workshop to record it with JARVIS to work on later. Usually Steve just waited for Tony to come back, but for some reason Steve pulled himself out of bed, joints aching from lack of sleep, and padded down the hallway, his socks muffling his footsteps.

He was about to head for the kitchen when he noticed the familiar blue glow emanating from the crack in the door at the oposite end of the hallway. It was the baby's nurserie. Steve walked over and silently pushed the door open an inch or so more. There stood Tony in a thread-bare white undershirt, bathing the room and the sleeping child in the soft blue light of his arc reactor.

Softly, nearly under his breath, Tony sang a song that Steve did not recognize, especially because it didn't sound like Tony's preferred hard rock music. It wasn't an ordinary lullaby at all.

"_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more._"

For some reason Steve felt he was intruding on something intimate, so he grabbed the door knob and pulled the door to close it, but it squeaked and Tony looked up at Steve. He shifted the baby to one arm and lifted a finger to his lips in the universal sign to be quiet, but then he waved Steve in. Steve did as he was instructed and Tony passed the baby to him. Steve cradled her gently and kissed her forehead. Margaret stirred slightly and yawned showing soft pink gums. For a moment Steve was afraid she'd cry, but she stayed silent with her eyes closed tight. Steve bounced her back and forth ever so slightly, which was something that always seemed to calm her down. He had never seen her sleeping so soundly and with the pale blue light shining across her face she looked like an angel to Steve.

"Put her down," Tony whispered, "I think this may be the night." The doctor said by now she should have been sleeping through the night, but the dark rings under both their eyes said differently. Steve placed Margaret down in her crib and the two swiftly crept out of her room and just as quickly passed out in their own bed. Tony was right, Margaret slept straight through that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**mayzie**


	2. Maggie May

**Maggie May**

**Rod Stewart**

* * *

"Tell Dad how you spell your name!" Steve said leaning on his elbows across the granite breakfast counter.

"You can spell your name?" Tony asked with wide eyes and the kind of enthusiasm only a four-year-old wouldn't take as sarcasm. He finished blending his health shake and set a bowl of Capt'n Crunch in front of Margaret.

"You do it Daddy," Margaret said as she spun around and around on one of the high chairs sitting at the counter. Always the over-cautious one, Steve grabbed her and stopped her from spinning. "Dad knows _I_ know how to spell your name, he wants you to do it!" Margaret pulled her long curly hair out of her face and wriggled in the seat to sit straight upright like she always did when she wanted to seem grown up.

"M-A-R. G-A-R. E-T phone home!" she said grinning proudly.

"E-T phone home?" Tony asked trying very hard not to laugh.

"We just watched the movie, she said it helped her remember," Steve said laughing along with Tony.

"What?" Margaret demanded. "Didn't I spell it right?"

"Yes, my little alien, it was perfect," Tony said kissing her on top of the head, holding in a few more chuckles until he was secluded in his workshop.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir," responded the familiar voice.

"Did the camera in the kitchen happen to get that?" A screen appeared above Tony's desk with a clear shot of Margaret, Steve, and Tony all gathered around the breakfast counter.

"Is this what you are referring to, sir?" JARVIS asked. Tony moved his finger back and forth tracking the video backwards and forwards until he was fully satisfied. He marked the beginning and end of the exchange and asked JARVIS to save the video to Margaret's file, which was quickly filling with videos and pictures.

Tony smiled at some of the memories stored in the file like the time Nick Fury checked in on them and Margaret asked if he was a pirate. Naturally Fury didn't find it as funny as Tony and Steve, but he was uncharacteristically kind about the situation when Pepper took Margaret up to her room. Over the past few years Tony and Steve had learned that those big blue eyes of hers let her get away with pretty much anything. He turned up his endless rock playlist and got to working on Bruce's latest suggestion when the music cut out and JARVIS said, "Sir, Miss Margaret is requesting entry."

"Huh?" Tony said completely distracted. He turned around to see his four-year-old with her freckled face and tiny hands pressed up against the glass, the top of her head barely reaching the keypad to enter the workshop. Tony smiled and set down his tools, "Let her in, JARVIS." The glass door slid back and Margaret stood there motionless.

"What's up sweetheart?" Tony asked.

"Whacha doin'?" Margaret continued standing tentatively in the doorway. The workshop was always off limits to her, too many dangerous things in Steve's opinion. Tony took the initiative to walk over and scoop her up and bring her over to his main work table.

"Uncle Bruce has an idea to make my arc reactor better," Tony said pulling up green glowing prints of the new, more efficient design while he held Margaret in one arm. The glow of the screen reflected in her big eyes like glass.

"Is your arcactor gonna be green?" Margaret asked turning those big blue eyes on him, her eyebrows knit together with worry.

"No, no the drawings are green, it'll still be blue," Tony said looking down at his daughter and tapping the mechanism currently in his chest. Her face softened and she said, "Oh good," and rested her head against the place in Tony's chest where the arc reactor glowed through his t-shirt. She closed her eyes against the soft glow and listened to the high pitched hum only young ears could pick up, like the buzz of a TV on mute.

"Can I help?" she asked suddenly looking back up into Tony's face.

"You know what? You absolutely can!" Tony said after a moment. "A good playlist is very important to a good work environment," he continued, placing Margaret in Bruce's chair. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please leave the music in Margaret's command," Tony said smiling.

"Yes, sir. What would you like to listen to Miss Margaret?"

"Dad, what's that song I like about Maggie?" Margaret asked looking at the holographic display in front of her. She couldn't read yet, so the list was pretty much useless.

"JARVIS, play _Maggie May_ by Rod Stewart," Tony said. He was still trying to work Margaret into the genre, obviously the songs about sex and drugs (pretty much anything from the late 70s and 80s) would have to come later. The melody of the mandolin solo drifted through the workshop.

"I love this part it's so pretty," Margaret said with a big grin.

"Just like you," Tony said, punctuated with a kiss on top of the head. "You know, Margaret is a big name for such a little girl," he said looking at her with her little legs dangling off the edge of Bruce's chair thinking of the events from earlier that morning. He remembered how he always hated being called Anthony.

"I guess so," Margaret said noncommittally, watching Tony work. Steve and Tony had both agreed naming her Margaret would be nice, but naming her Peggy was too much. They never agreed on a nickname after that, there weren't really any good ones for Margaret anyway.

"Oh Maggie I couldn't have tried anymore," Margaret sang. Tony laughed because that, and the opening line, were the only parts she actually knew the words to.

"You made a first-class fool out of me,

But I'm as blind as a fool can be.

You stole my heart, but I love you anyway," Tony finished for her. "What do you think of Maggie?" Tony asked, pointing a wrench at Margaret.

"I like it." she said matter-of-factly.

"Well Maggie, why don't you pick another song so Dad can keep working?"

"What's the one that goes doodoodoo doo doo doo doo doodoo doo?"

"_Sunshine of Your Love_ by Cream? Good choice, kiddo."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**mayzie**


	3. Iron Man

**Iron Man**

**Black Sabbath**

* * *

"Where on Earth did she get those things?" Tony asked, watching his daughter play in the next room. She sitting cross legged in her newest pink dress talking animatedly with Thor.

"Thor found them in some toy store, he thought they were hilarious," Steve said also looking over at Maggie playing with her Uncle Thor. In one hand Maggie held a plush Captain America and in the other a plush Iron Man, both nearly as big as her.

"Well I don't think it's very funny," said Bruce taking a long swig of his coffee looking woefully where the two played amongst a wooden block city.

"HULK SMASH!" Thor said in a deepened voice before knocking over the tallest tower with a plush Hulk. A piece of paper that had the word "Stark" crayoned on it still clung to one of the blocks now laying on the floor.

"We'll save the day!" Maggie said in a silly attempt to sound like a man while holding up Captain America and Iron Man and running all over the room with them. "Whooshh! Whooshh! Pow!" Thor ran around the living room with Maggie close behind while Clint and Natasha laughed from the couch.

"Mm yes, very accurate," Clint said wiping away a tear. Thor was laughing heartily while he waved the big green Hulk around in the air.

"Honey, only _I_ can fly," Tony said, almost exasperated by his child's poor rendition of their powers.

"That's right, Daddy can't fly, and Uncle Bruce isn't a bad guy," said Steve in a similar tone, though he was smiling.

"Well that's no fun, Cap," Maggie pouted.

"Cap?" Steve asked disbelievingly, but he was cutoff by Bruce.

"Oh yes, me turning into a big green monster who destroys half the city is _real_ fun," said Bruce waving his arm in the direction of the blocks strewn all over the living room floor.

"Uncle Bruce, I know what sarcasm is now," Maggie said flatly with a slight glare.

"Aw come on guys, I like this version better," said Natasha with a smirk.

"Yes, this is indeed very fun!" Thor said beaming. He sat himself down on the chair across from Natasha and Clint and continued knocking blocks over with the legs of the plush Hulk.

"Just because there's no toy versions of you!" Bruce retorted. Tony suddenly looked at Bruce, hoping for more, but Steve placed a gentle hand on Bruce's shoulder, who laughed nervously.

"Maybe I should go back to the lab," Bruce said running a hand through his hair.

"No, not until we have Maggie's cake, it's getting late anyway," Steve said firmly. It was extremely rare for all of them to be together like that, especially with Clint and Natasha traveling the world and Thor living on a different planet. They all sang 'Happy Birthday' to Maggie, which further reminded each of the Avengers just how mundane their lives had become since they last worked under SHIELD, and she blew out all eight candles in one blow.

Later that evening Steve tucked Maggie into bed.

"Did you have a good Birthday?" he asked as he handed Maggie her plush heroes. She nodded sleepily as she pulled Captain America in close to her, the Hulk laying on her other side.

"Where's Iron Man?" Maggie asked with a streak of panic in her voice. Steve glanced around the room.

"I've got him!" called Tony from the doorway. He tossed the red and gold doll to Steve, who handed it to Maggie. Just like Captain America she wrapped her arm around the Iron Man and squeezed tight. Suddenly a familiar riff began to play.

"Is that? Is it playing Iron Man?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yep! And this one plays the National Anthem!" Maggie responded, giving Captain America a squeeze. Suddenly the bars of the National Anthem mixed in with the melody of Iron Man.

"That's certainly interesting," Steve said with a curious look at the dolls.

"Well, Uncle Bruce is waiting for me in the lab. Happy Birthday, Maggie May," Tony said ruffling her hair.

"Not too late," Steve yelled out the door as Tony left. Steve awkwardly smoothed out the comforter on top of Maggie's legs and looked around the room for something to nitpick, but the maid had just cleaned everything this morning. Finally, Steve turned to Maggie with the thing that had been bothering him all night.

"Since when did you start calling me Cap?"

"Well, I guess just today," responded Maggie as she picked at a loose thread on her sheets. "Dad always calls you that and I realized, 'Dad' and 'Daddy' isn't enough difference."

"Dad calls me 'Steve' too. Are you going to start calling me 'Steve'?" Steve asked, suddenly feeling hurt. The thought of his little girl, the child he had wanted all along, calling him simply Steve while Tony kept the distinction of 'Dad' hurt more than anything he had experienced in a while. How strange it was that he had gone from fighting Nazis, demonic dictators, gods, and blood thirsty aliens. Now the only terror looming was the inevitable distance that would come between him and his only daughter. He just never expected it to come so soon.

"No!" Maggie snapped back, trying to save face. "Captain is still a title, like 'Dad.' I like calling you 'Cap,' it reminds me that my daddy is a war hero, he's Captain America. I'm proud of both of you so much. Besides, Iron Man doesn't really roll off the tongue." Maggie finally turned those big blue eyes on her father and all his anger and sadness melted away. He pulled Maggie into a tight hug. "When did you get so smart?" he whispered into her hair. And she just smiled. And when Steve turned out the light and closed the door, Maggie pulled Captain America and Iron Man into a tight hug, but not tight enough to make the music play again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**mayzie**


	4. You Shook Me All Night Long

**You Shook Me All Night Long**

**AC/DC**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, so Maggie knew her dad wouldn't be in the workshop unless he had pulled an all-nighter. She pressed the code into the key pad and watched the glass door slide back. She wasn't sleeping well lately and desperately needed at least a couple of hours alone in the lab. To her dismay she found her Uncle Bruce hunched over one of the planning boards. She sat in her regular chair and pulled up the last thing she had been working on, her very first robot. Bruce looked up from his work and smiled, "Bit late don't you think?"

"Or early, depending on your frame of reference. I couldn't sleep again," Maggie replied quietly without looking away from her screen.

"How's the seventh grade treating you?" Bruce asked.

"Not much better than the sixth grade," Maggie replied in the same unenthused tone. Bruce wasn't expecting a much different response because Steve had told him about how she was struggling. She was incredibly smart with no focus, just like Tony. She was probably smarter than most of the teachers at the private school Tony and Steve were sending her to, and she made it known too. She also didn't have the same kind of work ethic in the classroom as she did in the workshop. It was no wonder none of the teachers felt very attached to her or cared when she had trouble making friends. There were certainly a few things the kids could be cruel about, like her two gay dads or the things they heard about Tony Stark from their parents. The tuition for the school was higher than community college, so naturally everyone enrolled there came from rich families, but none as rich as the Starks. Either way Maggie was miserable and neither of her fathers really knew how to help. The sunshine of their lives was dimming and they didn't know why.

"Do you mind if I put on music? A good playlist is very important to a good work environment," Maggie said matter-of-factly. Bruce just nodded and Y_ou Shook Me All Night Long_, Maggie's favorite AC/DC song started playing.

"You are just like your dad," Bruce said laughing and shaking his head.

"Well, as much like him as I can get," Maggie said under her breath, but Bruce heard it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Uncle Bruce, please don't try to give me the same crap about 'when two daddies love each other very much.' I know where babies come from now, and I know that two guys can _not_ make a baby. I just wish someone would tell me where I came from," said Maggie, growing more and more frustrated with every word. She had never fully voiced these thoughts aloud before. Anytime she had brought up the subject Tony would say 'Ask your father' and Steve would make up the same ridiculous story that the stork dropped her off on the Stark Tower helicopter pad.

"Two guys might not be able to make a baby, but three can," Bruce said quickly looking for something amongst his hundreds of files.

"Uncle Bruce, have you ever taken a health class?" Maggie asked. Aside from her dad, Bruce Banner was the smartest man she knew, she couldn't even begin to imagine what he was talking about.

Up on his screen was something Maggie recognized as a DNA helix attaching and detaching itself in a constant loop. She stepped closer to the screen as Bruce took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I really shouldn't be the one telling you this," he said carefully.

"Telling me what?" Maggie asked, the glow of the screen hurting her eyes in the dim light of the lab.

"Maggie, you _are_ your fathers' daughter. I mean really," he added with a skeptical look from her. "You were genetically engineered- I genetically engineered you from Tony and Steve's DNA."

"WHAT?" Maggie yelled as she backed away from the screen. "You mean I'm like one of those test tube babies?"

"Well, you weren't grown in the lab, just created," Bruce stammered, trying to calm Maggie down.

"Oh great than I'm an even bigger freak than I thought I was!" she screamed throwing her hands in the air.

"No, no! You're a perfectly normal human being! Well, except-"

"Except what?"

Bruce took several deep breaths to calm down as Maggie stared at him in disbelief. "You did get some of Cap's genetic alterations, which we kind of expected."

"What do you mean?" asked Maggie, still not exactly calm.

"Have you ever noticed that you're faster than the other kids? Or maybe stronger? Or that you can eat like an eighteen-year-old boy and still be the skinny little thing you are?" Bruce asked, gesturing to Maggie.

She considered the points he had made, all of which were completely valid. She was also really smart and good at math and science, just like Tony, which was not a skill you just pick up by association, but by genetics. She was the fastest girl on the junior track team and despite her unpopularity she was often picked first in gym class. She also had eyes the same shade of blue as Steve and dark unruly hair like Tony.

"So, my dads are really my dads?" Maggie asked slowly, trying hard to grasp the concept.

"Yes," Bruce replied simply.

"This is great!" Maggie squealed.

"This is- what?" Bruce asked suddenly confused by the extreme change in Maggie's mood.

"I'm not just some lame kid they adopted into a family of super heroes. I'm special! I'm Iron Man and Captain America's daughter! Wow, oh my god, I'm awesome!"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, Maggie really was their daughter. Sweet and thoughtful one minute then a cocky little jerk the next. It was amazing she never considered actually being related to at least one of them before. He couldn't help but wonder if this was why she was always so down on herself, because all this time she didn't think she was special.

Maggie started the song over again and played air guitar and sang at the top of her lungs:

"She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs!"

When it was over she retreated upstairs to go find her fathers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**mayzie**


	5. Sweet Child O Mine

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

**Guns 'N Roses**

* * *

It had been a long time since Maggie had last rested her head on Tony's chest, in fact she couldn't remember a time when she ever had in fact done so. She did however find peace in the soft blue glow and nearly imperceptible buzz of the arc reactor, like a child comforted by the soft voice of its mother. Her face felt stiff from the dried tears and the arm of her chair dug in just below her ribcage, but it had been a long night and she soon drifted to sleep. Tony kept his arm thrown around her shoulder, and tried not to squeeze her too tight. He wished he could sleep too, but the florescent lights offered him no comfort. If they could just move Steve to Stark tower, this would all be easier on everyone, but no, SHIELD insisted they use their facilities.

"Thanks, Doc," Bruce said with a soft pat on the doctor's back as they emerged from the room. Tony warily watched the nameless doctor walk away. Everyone was so anonymous here, everything was so sterile. It felt like one of those whitewashed nightmares where everyone was faceless and talking to you in a language you couldn't understand. Bruce could clear this up, Bruce could tell them what was happening. Tony went to move, but Bruce raised a hand to stop him so that he wouldn't wake up Maggie.

"He's fine, or he will be in about two days. Howard was thorough, Steve heals about three times as fast as any human. He should be awake within a few hours."

Tony could not have sighed deeper and Bruce excused himself to find a cup of coffee; the Other Guy always tired him out.

"How's she doing?" Tony looked up to find Natasha sporting a thickly bandaged hand and a cut lip, otherwise she looked fine, or at least better than the rest of them. Natasha sat on the other side of Tony and carefully laid her head back against the wall.

"Steve's going to be perfectly fine in a few days, Bruce said he should be waking up soon," said Tony in a very tired tone. He closed his eyes against the burning florescence, but it hardly made a difference.

"I know, I talked to Bruce. I asked how _she_ was doing," Natasha responded.

Tony sighed again, but not out of relief. "I don't know," he said hopelessly. Things had finally been going well with Maggie, even after her begging them to let her "go to school with the mutants." She learned how to control her speed so she wouldn't raise suspicion at track meets, she started mixed martial arts training with Natasha, and was finally starting to appear as though she cared about school. She even made a few friends, total nerds in Tony's opinion, but they were better than the first round of girls that were obviously only friends with her because of her wealth. She hadn't come home crying all year, but sometimes Steve said she looked sad. Tony never noticed though because he was always busy in the lab. With Steve's brush with death, and the many close calls all of them had met in the past couple of missions, though, Tony was starting to regret not playing an active roll in his daughter's life. He thought of all the times he sang her to sleep when she was a baby, all the times she begged to help in the lab. Tony considered how he was placing fewer memories in the 'Maggie File,' and if a time would come when only important things like a wedding or a grandchild would make it in. He didn't want to be like his father, cold, calculating.

"These days I think she talks to you more than she talks to me," Tony said finally breaking the silence. Natasha couldn't argue with that. She was receiving calls nearly three times a week from Maggie and was frustrated that she couldn't answer them all. So much had been going on since the Earth's shield had faltered. Everyone was in danger, especially those with whom they were close. Maggie was probably their biggest weakness.

"I think she has a little crush," Natasha continued, trying to keep the conversation light.

"What? On a boy?" Tony sputtered, trying not to wake Maggie.

"Mhm," Natasha nodded with a slight smile. "His name is Wade, he's one of the instructors at the MMA club she's been going to. She said he's the only person who has ever challenged her."

"Wade? Wade, what?" Tony asked suddenly getting anxious at the idea of his little girl liking a boy, much less an instructor. How old could he possibly be? "I need JARVIS to run a background check."

"I already did, and you won't like what I found," said a very even voice. Tony turned away from Natasha to find Pepper with two cups of coffee. She put one cup on the table then slowly sipped from the other. She knew better than to hand something to Tony in a time like this.

"Wade Wilson, alias: Deadpool. As far as I can tell all his mental faculties are gone. He's a former mercanary, trying to turn his life around and 'give back to the community.' He's being heavily monitored and is referred to as 'The Merc With the Mouth.'" Pepper recited as if she had memorized the information just for this moment. "He is also nineteen years old, five years older than Maggie. You can deal with that however you like, I'm going to go find Bruce and finalize the details of having Steve moved to Stark Tower," Pepper said, happy to leave Tony with the responsibility of dealing with his teenage daughter, a task he often gave to Pepper.

"I'm going to go find Clint," Natasha said with a pleased smirk in response to the utterly ridiculous look on Tony's face. Completely alone, and trying to think of a way to have this Wade person disposed of, or sent off to Iceland, Tony began stroking Maggie's hair and humming to himself. Soon the humming turned to singing the way it always had when he held baby Maggie in his arms.

_"Sweet child o' mine_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain."_

Suddenly Maggie stirred. She blinked a few times wiping away the bleariness then turned her head to look up at Tony. She sat up straight rather quickly, in her memory her and Tony had never been this close and she felt strange even though at a time like this there were few people she wanted to be near more than her father.

"Any news?" Maggie asked cautiously.

"He'll be fine in a few days," Tony answered brusquely, unintentionally going back into his usual guarded ways, despite wanting to break down the wall between him and Maggie. The wall that had been gone while she slept, just like when she was a young child. He had never meant to push her away.

"So, who's Wade?"

"What?" Maggie sputtered.

"Wade Wilson, your _hot_ MMA instructor. Aunt Tasha said you find him very _challenging_. What else do you find him, Maggie?"

"Dad, are you serious right now?" Maggie's question was met with a face that said quite clearly that Tony was, in fact, very serious. "Since when do you even care?"

"Since your father almost got blown up and I realized you're all that I have!" Tony looked surprised at himself then tried to fix what he had done. "That. . . came out wrong, and like I said, your father is going to be alright, but I think it _is_ time that I start caring. Especially since this Wade guy is dangerous!"

"He is not!" Maggie said standing up in a very defensive stance, with her fists clenched.

"You don't know him like I do," Tony said trying to calm Maggie down.

"You don't know him at all! A profile isn't a person, Dad," Maggie was always incredibly quick for her age, she obviously realized Tony had accessed her crush's file somehow.

"Yeah, well you don't know what's on that profile," Tony said standing to gain at least a height advantage on his daughter. With Steve's DNA it was likely she could knock him into next week, that had never even been a danger until now.

"Tony," a weak voice suddenly wobbled out of the room across the hall, "Maggie?"

"Daddy!" Maggie bolted into the room and ran to the far side of Steve's bed and grasped his hand tightly in hers'. Tony mouthed a quick "This isn't over," then sat in the chair on Steve's other side.

"What were you two yelling about?" Steve asked quietly as he narrowed his eyes to make sure they knew he wouldn't accept any lies.

"We'll talk about it later," Tony said firmly, and Maggie made to object, but Tony continued, "I just want to spend this time enjoying the fact that we're all alive and safe right now." Maggie couldn't argue with that and at the end of the night, as she was curled up next to Steve on the gurney, with his arm wrapped around her, the anger she felt towards Tony ebbed away as she slept, bathed in the glow of Tony's arc reactor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**

**mayzie**


	6. Rock N Roll All Night

**Oops, this one was _really_ long so I broke it up into two chapters. Can't guarantee that the following chapters will be as long, though.**

**I don't own any Marvel characters, by the way.**

* * *

**Rock N Roll All Night**

**(And Party Everyday)**

**KISS**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" a familiar voice said laughingly. Maggie looked up from the last of her homework she was trying to finish before the first bell rang.

"Stay away from me Parker, I already get enough shit being seen around you," Maggie growled but the corner of her mouth quirked up, throwing her fake composure out the window.

"This is the third time this has happened!" Peter said as he sat next to Maggie on the retaining wall outside their school.

"You have to change," Maggie said tilting her head back down to finish her homework. Peter looked down at his plaid shirt, jeans, and black sneakers then looked over at Maggie who was wearing an embarrassingly similar patterned flannel, jeans, and black canvas ankle boots. He shifted his gray beanie to scratch the back of his head.

"You change!" he said. He filed this moment in his mind as yet another blaring example that they were absolutely made for each other, though he'd never point that out to Maggie.

"No can do, bud," Maggie said scratching out the last equation on the paper, "I'm not wearing anything under this shirt." Peter shifted uncomfortably as he always did when Maggie said things that made him picture things he shouldn't be about his best friend.

"Fine, but you have to take your beanie off, I've got terrible hat-hair."

"You always do," Maggie responded with a teasing grin as she slid her beanie off and shoved it into the black hole that was her bag while Peter began unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a worn-out Eagles tour t-shirt. Maggie smiled at the sight of the shirt. It had been Peter's father's; he never wanted to wear it, but Maggie told him it made him look cool and that he should want to have something of his father's. She was right on both accounts, of course.

Maggie did admire Peter. He was probably as smart as her, if not smarter, and though they had only known each other a little over a year she knew he was one of the best friends she'd ever have. Sometimes she'd catch herself watching him in class, drumming his pen on his desk or running his fingers through his perfectly messy hair. She'd always grin silently when she'd catch him humming _Rock N Roll All Night_ by KISS, which seemed to be forever stuck in his head. She'd quickly shake herself out of the reverie, though, because they were just friends, that's probably all they'd ever be. Even after spending hours together in her father's lab and any other free time down by the abandoned cargo warehouses where Peter taught her how to skateboard, there was no indication that Peter had the slightest interest in her. This was something she had gotten used to when interacting with boys, even before she switched to public school where they were far less self-obsessed.

The only guy who had ever shown any interest in her was Wade, who, up until she turned 18 last month, probably shouldn't have been showing interest at all. Maggie still found herself enjoying their intense sparring matches at the gym, and later their hookups at the random parties he would take her to. Mostly he ran with the mutants, who certainly had some cool party tricks, but no one seemed overly fond of Wade for too long at a time. Maggie herself couldn't really tell what she liked so much, other than he was funny and actually showed interest in her. Peter hated Wade's guts, which made absolutely everything difficult. Wade was the only thing Maggie and Peter ever fought about. The last time they fought, Maggie banned Peter from the Stark labs for three weeks. After that Peter learned it was better to just keep his mouth shut around her. Peter did always enjoy the times he'd get alone with Tony and Steve, though, because they hated Wade just as much and he liked to imagine that Maggie's dads would rather she dated Peter.

Maggie was glad to see Peter before she started classes because she knew today would be a nightmare. She had easily aced the last test she took in chemistry and finished well before her classmates who bitched and moaned the whole way through about how difficult it was. Today those tests would be returned and Maggie had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would throw off the curve of grades again, something her classmates resented her for. She much preferred AP physics, which she had with Peter, because all the students in the class earned their way in and everyone happily competed for the top grade.

"Way to go Stark," several students growled as the teacher turned his back on the class.

"I'm going to fail this class because of you! So not cool."

"Why do you have to be such a nerd?"

Maggie sunk in her seat and forced herself not to bury her face in her hands. For a fleeting second she wished they would stop making fun of her for her brains and make fun of her for her money or her two gay dads like the private school kids did when she was younger, those things were at least ever so slightly less personal. She lifted her eyes wearily to the clock, only five more minutes until her lunch period, followed by a free period. She used that full time to her advantage, and since the weather was still nice she could probably grab a hot dog in the park with Peter.

Finally the bell rang and Maggie dragged herself out of the seat she had ensconced herself in and shuffled out of the classroom with one last sympathetic look from her teacher. Peter was waiting right outside, unfortunately with his camera poised and ready. The rapid click of the shutter told Maggie that he had captured the pained expression on her face before she could hide it. She shoved her hand into the camera lens, something she knew would bother Peter because he'd have to meticulously clean it, "Not the time Pete."

"Aw Mags don't be like that," Peter pleaded following her down the hall towards her locker. She opened it, shoved her books in unceremoniously then shut it again before everything could tumble out onto the floor.

"You know better than to shove that _thing_ in my face after chemistry!" she snapped back. That class had been a real sore subject for the past two months. Peter cradled his camera and whispered, "She didn't mean it, baby." Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled a little. Peter was quick to snap another picture of Maggie who immediately pretended like she was going to take another swing at the camera. Just then someone came up from behind Peter and slapped the back of his head, knocking his beanie off and causing his glasses to jolt off his face.

"Photo geek!" the kid said as he continued running down the hall. Maggie quickly bent over and plucked Peter's glasses and hat off the dirty hallway floor.

"High school is a terrible place," Peter said shaking his head. It was a simple phrase him and Maggie had both latched onto their junior year when they were both picked on for their outstanding grades.

"That wasn't even a good insult," Maggie said woefully, "Like he didn't even try! Seriously, with Instagram and all that shit _anyone_ could be a 'photo geek'."

"'S alright," Peter responded while pushing the center of his glasses up his nose with his index finger, a quirk Maggie had always liked. _No_, she thought, _don't do that to yourself, you're just friends_.

"God, what's a kid gotta do around here to be cool?" Maggie said as they headed out of the school to get lunch.

"Do something stupid, like throw a party," Peter mumbled bitterly as he tugged a bright yellow leaf off a low-hanging branch.

"My dads are away for . . . business this weekend. They won't be back for a few days and Halloween's next Wednesday," Maggie mused.

"Wait! You're not serious are you?" Peter said stopping in his tracks.

"It could be fun," Maggie responded tentatively.

"You're going to let a bunch of teenagers run rampant over Stark Tower?" Peter asked incredulously, knowing that most teenagers were not as responsible or level-headed as them.

"JARVIS can lock off all the places I wouldn't want anyone," Maggie said, the gears in her head really starting to turn, "Plus I doubt we could ever do more damage to that place than my own dad in his Iron Man suit. Peter we could really do this!" Peter agreed, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to end up on Iron Man's bad side. He just prayed they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review!**

**mayzie**


	7. Start Me Up

**Here's the second part of the previous chapter, its really long, sorry. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Start Me Up**

**The Rolling Stones**

* * *

Maggie tugged at the bottom hem of her dress trying to get it to cover a little more of her legs. The USO girl dress only really covered the front of her torso and barely the top of her legs, leaving her back, arms, and long legs exposed. Looking in the mirror, Maggie thanked God she had inherited Tony's slightly darker complexion and Steve's lean build. Her hair was in liberty curls because she didn't want to spend the extra money on the helmet, knowing she wouldn't wear it long anyway. She was also wearing more makeup than she had in a while, with typical cat-eyes and red lipstick. It was amazing what a credit card and express shipping could get you these days. The dress looked just like the ones in Cap's pictures, even though it was just a replica. Fliers had been passed out and dispersed throughout the school for the few days leading up to this Saturday. She had only kissed her fathers goodbye twenty minutes before Peter arrived to help set up. They had a mission with SHIELD who-knows-where and said they wouldn't be back for a few days because they weren't exactly sure what they were dealing with. Though this was all still so new to Maggie, the re-forming of the Avengers only happening four years ago, she learned to numb the worry for everyone she loved so much while they were on missions and cherish her time with them when they weren't.

Right now she needed to focus. Peter would probably be wondering why she was spending so much time in her room putting on her costume. The jungle juice was out and in two massive punch bowls, the candy had been properly laid out, along with the fake body parts and spiderwebs and the hard apple cider was keeping warm in a giant, insulated Gatorade cooler. People would be arriving in about twenty minutes if they came on time, and some people were bound to, considering the entire school was talking about it.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, miss."

"Keep the blinds in the main room closed, as well as the doors to the balcony, you know how well you can see into that room when the lights are all on. I don't need 'Wild Party at Tony Stark's' making it to the paper while my dads are away."

"Yes, miss. Here is a list of all the doors that will be locked during the party. You can open any of them with the palm scan throughout the night. I will be turning off so that I will not be held responsible for any of this." Maggie grimaced but thanked JARVIS one last time before the read out shut off. She pulled open her bedroom door to find Peter leaned against the oposite wall with his arms crossed. He lifted his head when he heard the door open.

"God Mags I thought you got lost in-" Peter's eyes went wide when he saw Maggie in the bright spangled dress. It was well tailored to fit her small waist and the plunging neckline- Peter swallowed hard and tried to appear aloof, "You look amazing!" okay, maybe aloof was not his thing. Maggie's eyes quickly scanned Peter's costume. He was wearing a skin-tight flawless replica of the new Spiderman's costume. It showed his slight muscle tone and- Maggie didn't mean to spend so much time looking at his crotch.

"Dude, _where_ did you get that? It looks just like the actual Spiderman costume!"

"Uh," Peter ran his hands through his hair nervously, but Maggie didn't notice, "Internet? The mask is itchy, though, so I don't like wearing it."

"Gees it looks really good," Maggie said as she followed Peter down the hallway. She could not stop staring at his ass, tonight was going to be hard. Good thing Wade was coming. His response to her invitation was, "Miss the opportunity to watch a bunch of slutty teenagers get drunk for the first time? Never!"

* * *

The party was in full swing and though everyone was pretty drunk and Maggie had seen a lot more of her classmates than she wanted, it all seemed to be going well. Wade had been gone a while and she found herself awkwardly chatting with one of the girls in her chemistry class.

"Maggie, I'm sorry I was so mean to you in class, I had no idea you were so cool!"

"I mean, I did throw off the curve. . ."

"No, no! It's fine, you're like so smart, don't devalue that just 'cause we do! God, teenagers can be such dicks sometimes, am I right?" the girl rambled. Maggie just nodded slowly and searched the room for Wade, or even Peter. She wished she had seen Wade first instead of Peter, who was just across the room being squeezed by a bunch of girls who would've never talked to him before. Just before Maggie could let out an involuntary groan an arm snaked around her waist and Wade nibbled on her neck. Maggie could feel her face growing hot and an uncomfortable feeling had settled heavily in her stomach as she watched Peter. She gently pushed Wade away because like always, he chose the wrong time to be affectionate.

"Babe, I want you to meet Vanessa, she's the mute I was telling you about," Wade said with a wily grin on his face. Maggie wasn't especially fond of the female mutants Wade hung out with because they were very possessive and pushy. Maggie turned wearily to look at the girl with long white hair, blue skin, and nothing but a corset and lacey short-shorts. Maggie had had enough to drink for the night without being useless so she spoke before she could even stop herself, "What the _hell_ are _you_ supposed to be?" The girl just shrugged and grinned lazily at Wade. The feeling in Maggie's stomach sunk a litte farther.

"Babe, she's totally down with- ya know," Wade said waggling his eyebrows. Maggie's eyes narrowed and her face turned into one of pissed incredulity.

"You were serious about the threesome?" Maggie tried very hard to keep from shouting. She didn't see Peter approach, who with one glance at Maggie noticed the tension in the situation. "Wade, who the fuck do you think I am? One of your mutant sluts?" Maggie's voice raised a little higher and she hoped no one was paying attention to their conversation.

"Hey!" the blue girl shouted angrily. She was, after all, a mutant slut.

"Babe," Wade responded, condescendingly laying a hand on Maggie's shoulder. She suddenly felt sickened by his touch and shoved his hand off her shoulder.

"Leave," she said with a slight growl to her voice, "NOW! Both of you!"

"Babe-"

"Don't 'Babe' me! God I hate when you call me that! I don't even know what I saw in you! You ruined me Wade, I'm just a teenager and you ruined me. My dad's were right, now please leave before I make you," Maggie said holding back tears thinking about her youth and innocence that had been lost on this idiot. Wade held his hands up in surrender then led Vanessa into the main elevator. Maggie finally noticed Peter and a few tears spilled out over her bottom lids.

"He didn't even put up a fight," she said flatly. "I wasted so much time on him." Without thinking twice Peter pulled Maggie into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around Peter and squeezed as hard as she could, with her face pressed into her chest. Despite the fact that no one was so much as glancing their way, the room felt too crowded, too noisy, too hot. Maggie pulled Peter to the elevator to leave the main floor for one of the private floors. When the elevator doors opened they stepped out onto a floor Peter had never been on. Maggie chose this floor because it was nice and far from the party, and she needed fresh air. They both walked down the hallway and rounded a corner only to hear that someone else was there.

"I hate this stupid tower! I never know how to get out," they heard a familiar voice grumble. Maggie slapped her hand on the nearest palm scanner and pushed Peter in the second the door slid open, just in time to hide from a very lost Wade and blue girl. Their entrance into the room caused the lights to flicker on slowly, dramatically as her dad liked it. It was then that Maggie froze because she realized what room they were in, a room that was off limits to anyone outside the family. She spun around slowly to see Peter staring not at her dad's old Iron Man armor, but at something no one was ever supposed to see, Cap's spare suit and shield.

"Maggie, is Steve Captain America?" Peter asked, gingerly reaching out and touching the shining star on the metal shield. Tony was the only member of the Avengers whose identity was fully known by the public, everyone else was up for speculation. Maggie couldn't even muster a brainless, "Uh," nothing at all came out. Peter turned slowly and faced Maggie, "And your weird Uncle T? Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint? Bruce?" Maggie's jaw was hanging dumbly as she shook her head. "They're the Avengers!" he shouted excitedly. "Oh my God why didn't you tell me? Right, secret identities, I understand. This is so cool. Holy crap, Maggie!" He gripped her shoulders tightly as the words spilled out of his mouth. Maggie stared at Peter blankly, what had she done?

"Maggie? Mags? Margaret! Say something," Peter said shaking her gently.

"I- uh. . ."

"Maggie I have something I want to tell you," Peter said, his voice suddenly husky. He moved his hands from the top of Maggie's arms to her waist and bent his head so that they were eye-level. Maggie shook her head quickly and focused her eyes on Peter's so that he knew she was there, paying attention. Her heart was still pounding from Peter's discovery, but she knew she could trust him, he didn't talk to anyone else anyway. She couldn't even comprehend the fact that the situation she was in right now should've been making her heart race all on its own. Peter took a deep breath and his face moved imperceptibly closer to Maggie's.

"I'm Spiderman."

"What?" That was not what Maggie had expected. At all. She had half hoped that he was going to confess his love for her or something, but this was so much heavier than that.

"I was afraid to tell anyone, but look what you've been hiding all this time. I knew I could trust you, Maggie, I love you," Peter said looking at her very intently. Well, there was the confession of love, but still. He moved a hand to Maggie's cheek and tilted her face up to kiss her. She, for the first time in her life, understood the meaning of having butterflies in her stomach. It was soft and sweet and the best kiss Maggie had ever had, but it didn't last long because they were interrupted.

"Miss."

"JARVIS, gees I thought you were off for the night," Maggie said pulling away from Peter with an apologetic look.

"Miss, your fathers are arriving," JARVIS responded without emotion or opinion, offering her absolutely no help or sympathy.

Maggie and Peter found themselves sprinting up the stairs back to the main floor because at least that way they were constantly moving. The thought of standing still in the elevator for even a minute stressed Maggie out. It wasn't even midnight yet so the party was still going strong, but the music cut out suddenly and everyone stopped and turned toward the kid DJ-ing. Even Maggie stopped dead in her tracks causing Peter to run right into her. Maggie's eyes went wide when she realized the DJ was holding one of her dad's records up. Some kids shouted at him to put the music back on and he did just that. The familiar opening bars to _Start Me Up_ by the Rolling Stones started playing, but perfectly in sync the DJ started playing around on his computer and it turned into some crazy dubstep remix, and Maggie had to admit to herself that it wasn't half bad. Once everyone was placated and went back to grinding Maggie took the music as a cue for her brain to start back up and remember what she was doing. She grabbed Peter's wrist and led him out onto the balcony where JARVIS usually collected her dad's suit.

Tony was already out of his suit and Steve was walking alongside him towards the doors to get out of the October chill.

"Maggie! Hey, I recognize that dress," Steve said with a big smile and he opened his arms to his daughter.

"False alarm!" Tony said, watching the two, slightly mad at himself for not being such an affectionate person. He was the first to notice Peter and he suddenly worked to smooth things over seeing as Steve was still completely spangled. "Petey, don't you like Steve's Halloween costume?" he asked in an over-cheerful voice.

"He knows, he figured it out," Maggie replied quietly. Tony looked shocked, but Steve chuckled and pat Peter on the back.

"Always knew you were smarter than you looked, son," Steve said jokingly. Peter smiled weakly because he knew Maggie's dads wouldn't be quite so fond of him once they went inside.

"That's a bold costume choice, Pete," Tony said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, um," Peter awkwardly held his hands in front of his crotch and cleared his throat.

"Not what I meant," Tony responded with a knowing smile. Peter looked after him confused as he walked towards the door into the apartment.

"Wait!" Maggie called, for once not having any sort of plan. "I love you guys, can we have a group hug? I'm just-" she pretended to get choked up, "- so glad you're back and in one piece!" Tony and Steve turned slowly around to look at their daughter, not an ounce of gullibility on their faces.

"Margaret, don't start with me. You weren't good at lying when you were little, and I'm ashamed you aren't any better now," Tony said shaking his head, though he had a slight look of pride on his face. "We better brace ourselves, Steve, this could get ugly." And with that they turned and stepped into the party.

Peter pulled Maggie into his side because he feared it might be the last time he would ever see her after her dads were through with her.

"I'm so dead."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please review!**

**mayzie**


End file.
